


Tell Me Again

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett finally gives in. Link can't get enough.





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt from apparentlynotreallyfinnish. ❤️

"Screw it, I want you."

They're already so close, he just hooks his hand in the collar of Link's shirt and tugs him to meet his lips.

There's a moment where Link just doesn't move, stunned into inaction, but then he's kissing back. A sweet, insistent pressure yielding to a litany of little fluttering kisses.

Rhett's whole heart seems to swell to fill his chest. He sighs, like the release on a long shut valve, "I love you."

The answering moan is abrupt and loud. He feels teeth and the kisses are suddenly intense, deep and wet. Link's sucking on his tongue and there's hands everywhere, all up and down the both of them.

He moves in a feverish wet trail down Rhett's neck, bites his shoulder and quickly returns.

"Tell me again."

The request is hot against his lips. He moans and responds with a filthy open mouthed kiss before he feels capable of words again. Their lips brush when Rhett whispers once more, "I love you."

He can see Link's eyes roll back and knows they're both done for. Like a train with no brakes, there's no stopping them now. There's no need to dawdle, they've known each other for half of forever.

Rhett has half a second to remember they're in the middle of his kitchen. He doesn't dare separate them, just begins a calculated shuffle in the direction of his bedroom. Link seems to catch on and suddenly they're walking more urgently, stumbling because of all the points of contact they refuse to give up. Each time their lips are apart for a moment, he's muttering, "Go, go, move."

It's a small miracle that neither of them fall over. They make it and Link backs Rhett into the wall. He'd already worked all the buttons open down the front of his shirt and it's hanging on by wide, freckled shoulders. He's at the perfect level, can't resist biting along the slope of freckled skin as he pushes the shirt off. Rhett holds his head there, stalled out with Link's shirt fisted in his hand where he'd been dragging it up his side. His voice is rough, rasping out Link's name like a prayer.

His shirt's on the floor, his pants are open and suddenly Link's shirt is gone too. It's like blacking out in the best way. The skin beneath his fingertips is a strange blend of familiar and new. He's helpless to the man dragging him to his own bed. He's shoved down, gently enough to resist if he wanted; he falls like a doll. A wet tongue and sharp teeth blaze a trail up his torso, culminating in a warm, wet kiss on the mouth. There's a gentle tug at his undone fly, words murmured into his beard, "Can I?"

"Please."

Denim is being peeled down his thighs before he even cuts off his drawn out plea. They get caught on one of his feet and there's a struggle, some giggles, then an alarming lack of contact as he lies sprawled out in nothing but his socks. A beat. Rhett cranes his head up, concerned. Really, they've seen each other naked before, this shouldn't be a big snag to the process. His eyes fall on one Link Neal, playing with the strings on his joggers, face down right devious. He groans. Link would want to draw this out.

"You takin' them pants off?"

"You think I should?" That smirk is all cocky and smooth. Rhett can't get enough. But he also wants to see more skin.

"Off with 'em Neal."

The smirk widens as cotton knit is teased down his hips, slides along his thighs. They bunch near his ankles but Rhett's distracted by his lack of underwear. Sure they've seen each other naked, indirect eye contact, you know the joke. But never in this state. There's always been at least one layer of clothing to hide the finer details of their erections. Of course he had the idea that Link was long, but seeing it outright is something else entirely. Knowing he can look, will get to _ touch_.

He's sure Link will mock him for a needy whimper he can't hold back. Instead, he hears, ”Yeah, I know." Bright blue eyes shine to echo the vulnerability he feels. He crowds up into Rhett's space, nearly nose to nose. "Okay bo?"

His throat feels tight as he nods, curling his hands around Link's waist and pulling him closer. Their foreheads press together as they take in the full body sensation of skin on skin for the first time. Link's over and around him and he loves it, happy for the chance to feel small.

Link moves first, just a little twitch of his hips, almost small enough to be involuntary. It lights a fire up Rhett's spine.

He slides his hands down to his hips, around to his ass, encouraging.

"You got any lube in here, honey?"

Rhett wordlessly stretches to reach his bedside table. With nary a glance, the cap is popped open and one big, slick hand curls around the both of them. "This okay?"

"That's perfect," he sighs into Rhett's neck, flexing his hips to test the glide as Rhett's hands return to his backside. They slip together beautifully. Their mouths slot together like matching puzzle pieces, a wet tangle of tongues. Link's hands trace up his sides, following ribs to his pecs. One playful grope and a swipe of his thumb over one nipple has Rhett gasping and arching off the mattress. "You like that, baby?"

He has no words. His hips jump, stomach flexing as his socked feet scramble for purchase against the sheets. The motion is jerky and desperate; he's wanted this for far too long to draw it out.

In contrast, Link is all fluid rolls and smooth slides. His hands have some finesse to them where they trace patterns in the hair across Rhett's chest and belly, tweaking his nipples and occasionally teasing the head of his dick.

"Say it."

It's all he can do to grunt, just a wordless mess of sounds.

"Tell me again, darlin."

A fleeting spark of clarity. "Oh, I love you!" There's a pleasant pressure, a heaviness in his belly. Link's looming over him.

His tongue traces up the side of his neck to his ear. When he speaks, it's low and rough, a jolt straight down his spine, as much the tone as the words, "I love you too, bo."

Rhett gasps and groans out long and low. A swipe of Link's thumb over the head of his dick and he's coming all over the both of them.

"You're so beautiful." Sharp teeth nibble at his throat. Alarmingly dilated blue eyes stare him down as Link fucks his own fist, bumping into Rhett's oversensitive flesh.

He gropes at Link's ass, scratches down his thighs, still panting heavily beneath him. Link curses quietly and folds down over Rhett, his orgasm cresting over his body. "That's it, baby."

The sounds Link makes as he comes, makes Rhett's toes curl and his dick twitch in a rallying effort. Yeah that's not something that's happened in over a decade, let's be honest. He feels like he could go another round. But there's time. Surely they have all the time in the world now.

In true Link fashion, he breaks the silence first, "What took you so long?"

He huffs a laugh and rubs his hand over his eyes, "You coulda said something too, brother."

Soft lips to the side of his neck, a breadcrumb trail of kisses to his cheek. "Yeah, you're right." A pause filled with lips to lips, tender and sweet. "Tell me again?"

His facial hair twitches fondly over a grin that makes his kiss a little more open-mouthed than he intended. "I love you, Link."


End file.
